


After

by static_abyss



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Angst, Ghosts, M/M, Merlin is a human, but Arthur isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss/pseuds/static_abyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has never been able to pass on. Merlin thinks it's his job to help Arthur. Until Merlin realizes that that means Arthur will be gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

Merlin is answering Gwen's caps locked text when he runs over Arthur Pendragon.

-

Their first meeting is like this.

 

"You could have told me you were dead."

"You shouldn't have been texting while driving."

-

Merlin doesn't know what he's supposed to do with Arthur, whether he's to help him pass on, or if Merlin's still high from the weed Gwaine sold him and Arthur is just a fantastic hallucination. 

"Do you smoke often," Arthur asks in his rich boy voice. The kind that makes Merlin feel like a peasant even when Arthur's the one wearing rags.

" _I died in battle_ ," Arthur had explained. 

Merlin's head feels heavy and he sprawls out on his couch. He takes a pull from the joint Gwaine passed him after Merlin tried to explain why he'd been late to the party that night. Merlin doesn't think he needs it. Gwaine's the one who believes in aliens. 

Arthur is still there.

"No," Merlin says and he thinks he's answering a question.

Arthur laughs.

-

Their first month goes like this.

 

"So, you died over a hundred years ago?"

"Yes, _Mer_ lin. We've been over this already. And before you ask, no, I don't remember anything."

-

And their second.

 

"What exactly is that supposed to be, Merlin? It looks like what I used to feed my dog."

"It's called tofu and stop whining."

"I do _not_ whine."

"It's not like you can eat it anyway."

"I heard that."

-

Their third.

 

"How's Hunith doing?"

"Better."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I never knew my mum."

-

On their fourth month of Arthur following Merlin around, Merlin dreams. 

Arthur is standing by the window in Merlin's bedroom. Merlin can see the particles of dust illuminated by the sun as they float through Arthur. Merlin's used to Arthur standing by the window, his eyes far away as he looks at something only he can see.

Merlin gets up like always, intent on talking to Arthur until he's distracted enough to forget. When Merlin reaches the window, the temperature drops as it always does when Arthur is near, a permanent reminder that he is dead, but not gone. Merlin's hand is out before he remembers that he hasn't ever been able to touch Arthur. He's surprised when his fingers touch a broad shoulder, solid and warm.

That's how Merlin knows he's dreaming.

"What are you looking at," Merlin asks.

Arthur turns and Merlin won't, _can't_ move his hand. He wants to touch his fill, run his fingers through Arthur's hair, kiss him, suck him.

"Merlin," Arthur says and his voice is broken, hoarse, defeated. 

It rocks Merlin to the very core.

"Arthur," he answers.

Then they're kissing, tongues sliding against each other. Arthur kisses the way he broods, with everything he has and with regard to nothing else. Merlin's hands are restless, fingers fanning out behind Arthur's head to _feel_. Merlin presses Arthur down into the sheets on the bed and memorizes.

Arthur tastes like mint toothpaste when Merlin kisses him.

Arthur's eyes go wide and glassy, dark blue, when Merlin slides his mouth over Arthur's cock.

Arthur's moans are short, his breathing ragged when he fucks Merlin into the sheets.

He smells like soap and grass and something else that Merlin doesn't recognize and is familiar all the same. Merlin touches every inch of Arthur he can, closes his eyes and let's his senses take over. He doesn’t know how long they have and he wants to remember.

He _needs_ to remember.

-

When Merlin wakes up Arthur is floating by the foot of his bed looking smug.

"You talk in your sleep," Arthur says.

"What," Merlin answers and he can already feel the heat on his face.

"You called my name," and there's an odd lilt to Arthur's voice.

Merlin reaches out and Arthur moves to meet his hand halfway. 

The ache in Merlin's chest intensifies when his hands goes right through.

-

Their last month together goes like this.

 

"Do you think there's anything after?"

"I don't know, Merlin."

"I think there is."

"Of course _you_ would."

"No, really, I do. Know what else?"

"What?"

Merlin turns, the smile on his face the same one that has been keeping Arthur grounded for months. "I think you do too."

Arthur shakes his head but he can't help the smile that breaks across his face even as he turns.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally submitted as challenge number 3 at pornathon. That ended months ago, but I never got around to posting all my entries, so I'm doing it now bit by bit until they're all out. This is, like, my fourth public fic for fandom, but probably my 15th written one. Anyway, have that and maybe one day I will expand this into the proper monster fic it should be.


End file.
